


All Hail Supreme Leader Ren

by burner-phone (stifled_genius)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Kylo Ren is an asshole, M/M, POV Armitage Hux, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stifled_genius/pseuds/burner-phone
Summary: for·give·ness/ˌfərˈɡivnəs/nounthe action or process of forgiving or being forgiven.





	All Hail Supreme Leader Ren

It was times like these that Hux could almost forgive him.   
  
Ren’s lips were attached to the pale skin of his neck, biting gently, enough to make Hux gasp, but not enough to draw blood. Never enough to draw blood, but always a visible mark that forced Hux to wear a high collared coat the next day.   
  
He could almost forgive him.   
  
He felt Ren’s body heat in contrast to his own as his lips travelled lower, making Hux gasp in a different way. Ren was always uncomfortably warm, sliding along Hux's perpetually cold skin. Pale hands tangled in the Supreme Leader's dark hair, pushing him further down, pulling on the strands.   
  
Almost forgive him.   
  
Hux's senses were overloaded, not used to this feeling. Their encounters were as often as Ren needed to use him, and it was rare Hux was on the receiving end. Ren was an entitled, demanding, coercive brat, always pushing and manipulating Hux into submitting. But not tonight, tonight Ren had a different energy. Hux was so close to the edge, breath coming in small gasps. He knew Ren was smirking. He was so close-   
  
Forgive him.   
  
He arched his back, then hissed as pain from the half healed bruises were triggered. Memories of being tossed against the wall like a broken toy, of being strangled to within an inch of his life flashed through his mind, followed by the pain of being used against his will. Hux involuntarily threw Ren off him, frantically pushing himself out from underneath the other man, sliding back up the bed. His knees pressed against his forehead as he curled as tight as he could go, trying to escape the scenes replaying over and over.   
  
Ren sighed, leaning forward and prying Hux apart. Every place Ren touched him made him feel more nauseous. He cupped Hux's cheek for a moment, dark eyes scanning the ginger briefly. Hux silently pleaded for Kylo to go, leave him. Kylo responded by grabbing him by the chin and pull him forward harshly.   
  
“If you’re going to be like this might as well finish me off.”   
  
And Hux knew. He couldn’t forgive Ren.   
  
As Ren pushed him down onto his cock, Hux felt nothing for the other man but burning hatred.   
  
He could never forgive him. This was always how it ended, every night Hux forced into submission as he had with Snoke. Ren made it worse with his delusion that this tied them together. Hux was allowed more freedom to command than he had with Snoke, but behind closed doors his fate had been sealed as exploited consort to the Supreme Leader.

 

He could never forgive the bruises that spread like nebulae across him, that kept reappearing every time dared disagree with Ren. Ren was destructive, Ren refused to hold back in any circumstance, he could never be forgiven.   
  
It took every ounce of Hux’s control to not gag and spit up after Ren finished. Their eyes met again, and Ren’s were hazy as he ran fingers through the red gold hair that fell limply to the side of Hux’s face.   
  
“I believe my purpose here is served.” Hux muttered, standing and trying to dress quickly. He needed to return to his own quarters before his stomach emptied here in Ren’s.   
  
“You’re staying tonight.” Hux felt his body freeze against his will, before Ren spun him back around. It didn’t help how light headed he already felt.   
  
“I have a shift on the bridge.” Hux muttered, refusing to look at him.   
  
“Not anymore.” Ren was trying to be gentle as he pulled Hux back into the bed with him, curling at his side.   
  
His hand was in Hux’s hair again- what was his obsession with the cursed red gold strands that he was brushing out of Hux’s face?   
  
“You’re beautiful.” It was the most blatant lie Hux had ever heard, but at this point the lies were the least painful part. Certainly less painful than the part Ren tried to convince both of them that was had just happened was consensual. “One of the best minds in the Order. Now that we, and the Order are free of Snoke, imagine what we can accomplish.”   
  
Ren pulled Hux closer, the ginger’s skin searing under the body heat of the other. The bruises on his back throbbed, and he still felt sick. He tried to project his mind far away from here, away from Ren, away from the pain and the humiliation.   
  
A younger Armitage Hux would and had shed tears from feeling so broken and used.   
  


But the Armitage Hux currently lying in the Supreme Leader’s bed had no tears left.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in the queue for about a year now


End file.
